Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“ESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
Accurately estimating a pack life of a battery system may allow for more accurate battery system control and/or management decisions to be made based on such information and/or inform battery system engineering and/design, thereby improving overall battery performance. Accurate estimation of a life of a battery system may further allow for improved diagnostics and/or prognostic methods to identify potential battery system issues.
Conventional methods for estimating the life of a battery system at a pack level may utilize time-intensive long-term pack level testing and characterization. Such testing and characterization may involve extensive use of testing equipment such as multi-channel battery cyclers over relatively long periods of time. Conventional methods may further require individual testing and characterization of a particular battery pack configuration that may not be extendable to a variety of other pack configurations, thereby increasing the time and expense of testing and characterizing a variety of different pack configurations.